gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Carson
Fort Carson is the largest town in Bone County in San Andreas. It is based on Carson City, Nevada. Unusually, roadside signage of the town indicates an estimated population of 369, while in reality the population is 238. History Henry Bolt, Colonel of the 66th Cavalry stationed in Fort Carson, in 1842 led them towards Las Barrancas. The entire force fell into a hole on their journey. A tribute, the Barrancas Mass Grave, stands in memory of Colonel Henry Bolt and his forces. Description It is the county seat of Bone County, as indicated by the small red building in the main street, having been significantly undeveloped as of 1992. North of the town is Lil' Probe'Inn, as well as Area 69, The Big Ear, Green Palms and Regular Tom, while to the south is the Martin Bridge and Red County. West of Fort Carson is Tierra Robada, while to the east is Hunter Quarry. There is an Ammu-Nation and Cluckin' Bell just outside of town. Fort Carson also boasts five Motels. A miniature version of the Vinewood sign is perched upon a hill on the eastern side of the town, though the name is changed accordingly. Pedestrians such as grandmas, workers, rednecks, and the serial killer are common here although pedestrians hardly spawn. Fort Carson is also briefly seen in The Introduction, following Ken Rosenberg's release from the Fort Carson Medical Center. Places of Interest * Sprunk and Snacks vending machines * Fort Carson Sign * Fort Carson Safehouse * Fort Carson Medical Center * Fort Carson sheriff office * Hi K69 Radio Station * Pay 'n' Spray * 24/7 * All of the parking lots in the area, as they have a tendency to spawn good off-roading vehicles, like a Bobcat, Yosemite, Sanchez and Freeway. (Both are very common) Also, a Beagle spawns halfway glitched into a wall. * The Bowled Spot * U Get Inn Motel * Beagle, usually spawns at a driveway of a house to the south-east. It has many various nicknames, like "Glitch Plane", "Crazy Plane", and "Flight to Hell". This is the only way to obtain a Beagle without a pilot's license or passing Flight School. * No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings * Lovin' A Loan * Powertool Paradise * King Ring * Astro Drive In Cinema * Deluxe Clean & Laundry * Bank (unknown which) * Bar * Gateway Motel Weapons * Shotgun - In a house near Astro Drive In Cinema * Molotov Cocktail - At the back of the 24/7 shop Vehicles * Multiple Rancher/Freeway spawn points * Several Sanchez/Wayfarer spawn points * Ambulance * Beagle - Incorrectly placed partially inside a house, unusable (quickly explode after entering) * Burrito- Common as because there is an industrial area outside of Fort Carson * Cropduster * Freeway * Pizza Boy (rarely) * Rancher * Romero * Rumpo * Walton * Sadler * Sanchez * Speeder * Wayfarer Trivia * On the very edge of north-western Fort Carson is a small tunnel. The tunnel is located slightly north of the Fort Carson Safehouse as you go down the steep incline towards the water, and it ends near the highway that leads to the Sherman Dam and Regular Tom. It is one of the many locations in-game to collect a Police Bribe. * The real Fort Carson is a military base, however it's in Colorado Springs, Colorado. * Fort Carson is an ideal place to do the Paramedic side mission. During the mission, all the waiting patients must be located in the same town as the hospital that you are using. If you use one of the three large cities, the patients could be placed anywhere within the city limits, and you end up having to drive very long distances to pick them up. Fort Carson has a hospital of its own and is relatively small, making for less driving and much quicker completion of the mission. * On the southernmost block of Fort Carson, a Beagle spawns incorrectly between a house and a tall palm tree, its left wing partially submerged into the house. This is probably a coding error. The airplane, although, is very unstable; it will most likely explode if you move it or enter it. But with some practice, the player may be able to move it and fly it away. This Beagle is the only one in San Andreas that is unlocked before a pilot status achieved. * If CJ jumps out of the plane in Stowaway then a cutscene will play where he lands on an Admiral in Fort Carson, killing him. During normal gameplay Admirals don't spawn in Fort Carson. *The user "flaptickler" of the website MyRoom in GTA IV lives in Fort Carson. * There is a hidden Easter egg in Fort Carson. The Fort Carson Sky Door is a floating enex located on the road next to the Cluckin' Bell, but it is very high in the sky, past the game's height limit. It is accessible through the use of trainers. * The town is possibly named after the American Colonel Kit Carson who served in the Mexican-American war under Gen. Frémont in California. References * Official Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas website de:Fort Carson es:Fort Carson pl:Fort Carson Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Towns in San Andreas